Why Is He So Oblivious!
by T3rran
Summary: Kairi has a crush on Sora, the happy-go-lucky best friend. It's really a shame when he never notices her hints. One-Shot.


**A/N: **This story popped up in my head a couple of days ago, and is definitely more geared for girl readers. My girlfriend… well, she knows how real the struggle is. I'll let you read to see what I mean.

My Goofball

Kairi wasn't really all that into her class. She had her mind elsewhere, stuck on a very familiar set of spiky brown hair. She kept stealing glances at him, and watching him take notes as he tried to jot everything down. Then she watched his ADD kick in, and following that, watched him scramble furiously to try and get everything down before the teacher erased the board.

Ultimately, he failed eight out of ten times so far. Not that it mattered; she would end up giving him a tutoring lesson later to help keep him from falling _too _far behind. The class was calculus, and she was in the advanced placement calculus two class… but, for her elective she took this class with _him_. Sora. Her best friend since she wound up on the beautiful shores as an orphan. Granted, times had been kind to her, and she became the mayors daughter quite a long time ago. Yet, she considered herself to be the luckiest girl in the world to have befriended Sora. The cute brunette who was childish, silly and also quite the goof. Tripping up stairs, slipping on water, mixing his own sentences up… but he did it all with a smile.

She cursed her luck that she had to develop perhaps the biggest crush on him. Sora seemed so disinterested in her, and he was ever so oblivious. He never caught on to her attempts to flirt. Every day, she would meet with him during the mornings. Every day, she would sit with him and Riku at lunch (though that one was a given, they were a trio.) Every day, she would walk home with him, smiling and talking and walking perhaps a bit closer than a friend should. Never did he think to hold her hand, hug her, kiss her, or anything of the sort.

Not once.

She wanted to change that. She wanted to change it so badly… and the more he didn't notice the more it drove her to try harder. Riku had been an invaluable resource, and kept telling her to try harder. Kept her going, and assured her Sora was really into her. Of course, Riku also told her a lot of things. He once told her sharks weren't in their waters. It was quite the scare when one brushed her leg one day. Kairi now takes everything he says with a grain of salt.

The bell rang and Kairi saw Sora dip his head in defeat. Failure once again it seemed. "Did you get the notes?" She asked, giving him a nice, big smile.

He gave her a sigh and a nod. "Yeah… once again, my attention span got the best of me." He laughed a bit, flashing her a goofy grin, "Looks like I'm countin' on you again, huh?"

"Yeah, you lazy bum. What am I going to do with you?" Make him hers, if she had anything to say about it.

Sora laughed, and packed his stuff. While doing so he softened his tone, "Really Kairi, thanks." He finished packing his stuff then looked right into her eyes. Showing her that warm smile that could make even the iciest hearts melt in mere moments, "You're helping me a lot."

The room started to heat up… must be the afternoon heat. "Y-you're welcome, Sora." She quickly looked to her own books and notes, putting them away quickly, "So, which class are you going to, again?"

"History," Accompanied by a gagging noise and sarcasm, "My favorite."

Kairi let out a small little giggle that she swore made Sora's cheeks tinge a smidgen pink, "Well, you gotta do it. You're almost done with it, right?"

He nodded, "and if I recall, your class is the room just before mine. Come on, I'll walk you there."

Their walks were nothing worth noting, playful jokes, flirty (or Kairi thought were flirty) shoves, and they always ended with hugs that lasted maybe a few seconds too long. The hug lasted that 'too long' time frame again, and when she sat down in her class, her best friend Selphie had a grin rivaling the Cheshire cat. "What's got you so happy?" Kairi feigned ignorance, she knew what Selphie had in mind. Asking was simply a formality.

"You and Sora. You two are simply, like, too cute." She sighs dreamily, "Not to mention he's really cute."

"What, planning on stealing my man?" Kairi joked, and started to unload her journal for her creative writing class.

"Oh no." Selphie quickly smacked the possibility clear out of the room. "He's cute, and he's all yours. I have my own interest, and they involve a shaggy haired blonde."

"What happened to Cloud?"

"Old news."

"Squall?"

"He preferred Leon, but also ancient news."

It was Kairi's turn to grin, "So, finally worked your way to Tidus, huh?"

"Shhh!" Selphie waved her hands in front of Kairi, "Not so loud!"

Priceless defined Selphie's expression perfectly. Kairi would've had more fun teasing her friend, but the teacher walked in with a very unique prompt… well, more unique than the prompts from before. She wanted an action story about a teenage boy and girl, one with a super-secret, and the other a super-secret, but not the same. Of course, since it was an all-girl class, the girls voted there had to be a super-romance in it. It shouldn't have been difficult, but Kairi didn't want hers to sound lame and stupid.

She thought about the two characters, one being a drug addict and the other being a cutter. Too cliché, she thought. Perhaps a little too down to Earth, and would probably raise a flag in the writing teachers head. She was far too emotionally attached and worried for her own good at times. However, other than that, she was out of real ideas. No one kept super-stardom a secret, it leaked too easily. The others just sounded too freakin' dark for the class to handle.

"Selphie~" Kairi whined, "I can't think of anything!"

"Write about you and Sora."

"But we don't have any super-secrets!"

"What if he's actually one of those guys from that favorite anime you watch… what was it, Armored Colossal?"

Kairi snickered, "That'd be a _colossal _secret, huh? Huh?" She nudged Selphie.

In return, Kairi got an eye roll. "Yeah, it'd be a _super -secret _too. Then mash that with that one game you're really into… Void Dragon! Where you're the super awesome, kung-fu girl with dual pistols, and-"

"Selphie," Kairi interrupted, "You're a genius, but this sounds like a completely cracked out cross over fan-fic."

"Is that a problem?"

"Nope… now give me names. I refuse to use Sora and Kairi."

"I overheard Sora really liked the name Allen, and I know you're in love with the name Miranda."

There was a very short pause, and Kairi was going to argue for better names, but class time was running short. "They'll have to do." Kairi started burning through her notebook, scribbling as quick as humanly possible so she could get credit for the day. Kairi got so into her writing and the delicious crack crossover she was stitching together, she hadn't realized the class ended (and by extension school,) and she hadn't met up with Sora outside the gate, yet. She scribbled and scribbled, until a hand tapped her shoulder. "Holy Shhh-" Kairi paused seeing those blue eyes that made her heart throb, and that smile that made her wobbly in the knees. "Shhh…Sora!" She corrected, standing up, "You scared me! What're you doing here?"

"Class ended, and I couldn't find you. Selphie said I'd find you here writing a story."

Selphie wasn't wrong, but Kairi didn't need to make the obvious even more obvious so she nodded, "Yeah, she gave me this crazy… weird idea. Want to read it?"

"Sure!" Sora snatched up the journal and went to the start where Kairi had labeled the date very neatly.

Kairi sat and watched him read, his eyes pretty much peering into her soul… and her feelings. Once again, he was taking it all in, and looking right into her heart. Surely he'd get it this time. Miranda was just like her, and surely he'd detect that Allen was actually him, and their romantic moment was perfect. "Soo?" She asked, slightly impatient.

Sora nodded his head, "I like it. Kind of a really weird story though. A super-human girl hiding her identity as a vigilante and a mech pilot hiding his suit, only for them to join forces and fall in love with each other." He nodded, "I like it a lot, actually. Especially Allen. Really love that name."

"Did you get anything else from it?" She asked, hopeful.

"Was there a deeper meaning I missed?"

Kairi was once again let down. He missed it, entirely. If Sora was throwing a rock at the ground, he missed. Of course there was, you dolt! You missed the part where she spilled her heart out on paper in a very odd way!

…was what she wanted to say, but instead she took the notebook. "Nah, just wondering if you saw something else in there. You're really got at that." Not!

"You think so?" Sora rubbed the back of his head, "I always thought I was bad at seeing obvious things."

You don't know the half of it, Kairi thought. "Anyway, we're going to your house now, right?"

"Yep! You're gonna help me with calculus, and I'm going to love it." Sora paused and blushed slightly, "In a very friendly way, because we're friends. And friends..." Sora turned around and started out the door taking a deep breath, "I'm rambling. I'll meet you outside!"

Almost, Kairi thought. He almost tipped over the edge there. However, once again he failed to take the initiative… if Kairi had a dollar for every time… well, it didn't matter now. He was out the door, and she didn't have her stuff packed. The mood would be lost by the time she was out there, so there wasn't much of a point to pursue it. Once again, she would have to wait for the perfect time… but as she was thinking and walking, she knew her perfect moment to strike.

Their walk was filled the same way their hallway walk was, but instead of ending with a hug it flowed into the next event. Calculus tutoring. "Alright, Sora." She plopped down next to him on the love seat, making sure the gap between them was small. "What're you struggling with?"

Sora scooted away, to give Kairi some space… another wasted hint on his persistent obliviousness. "Well, mostly second derivative tests, and integration with bounds. What do they mean, really? How do I solve them? What can I use them for?"

Good questions, but Kairi didn't want to delve into most of them, "Let's just start by solving them, here," She reached over his lap resting her hand on his thigh, causing him to tense up. Wait… tense? Was she getting through to him? "You okay Sora? You tensed up."

"Y-yeah!" He exclaimed, reaching for his notebook to start a problem, "Just fine, lets start a problem, shall we? The quicker we're better, the done."

Kairi looked at him, holding back a laugh, "Try again, Sora."

"The quicker we're done, the better." Sora corrected, "So, how about this one?"

"Lemme see…" Kairi had him hooked, now. He was nervous… her devious plan was set in motion and all was going according as plan. She leaned in to where their arms brushed, but only for a second. She snuck a peak at him and saw that his eyes were slowly moving to her body instead of the book. Oh yes. She had him baited. "Oh, that one isn't too bad, but first…" Kairi leaned back, "I want some incentive."

"Incentive?" Sora asked, his voice cracking slightly. Embarrassed, he quickly cleared his throat, "What do you mean, incentive?"

"Make me want to help you." Kairi smiled, wiggling the bait. She had something in mind, and would only accept a yes or no this time… though she hoped for the former far, far more than the latter. "Unless I'm motivated I don't wanna do calculus."

"Aww, come on, Kairi! Pleeease?"

"Nuh uh." She shook her head, fake pouting, "I always help you, I want something in return!" Like asking her out.

"I'll buy you some chocolate?"

Tempting, but, "Nope. More personal than that."

"M-more personal?" Sora was really embarrassed now. He was fidgeting in his seat, and his eyes had noticed Kairi scoot a little closer to him, but this time, he didn't move. "I'll take you to see F-Frozen again?"

Almost, but once again, "Nuh uh. Though that's getting warmer." Kairi took another scoot forward, and strategically placed a hand over his. He was shaking. He was nervous, but come on! Could she spell it out any more clearly? Ask. Me. Out. She thought. Ask me out, or tell me we're just friends! It couldn't get much more obvious without Kairi confessing. And Kairi definitely would've preferred Sora do the confessing. She looking up at him expectantly, and she was even using her body to try and bring out his courage.

"W-well… give… I, well, I-I think I know what you want." Sora was shaking still, but he was able to maintain eye contact.

"And what would that be?" Kairi smiled up, flirtatiously. He was almost there, and even though she had been wanting him to say it for so long, her heart was skipping beats it was so fast. Sora paused, and he stopped shaking. This was it! He was going to-

Kairi blinked and Sora moved in for a kiss. He shocked her, but very, very pleasantly… not to mention in a bold way. Kairi's mind clicked for a few seconds as the warm sensation rested on her lips, and before she knew what she was doing, she pulled him in.

Bliss was the best way to describe the feeling, and longing was the next feeling once he pulled away. "So… uh, Kairi… I think this would be a good time to like tell you I."

"Huh?"

Sora paused, looked up at his forehead, his eyes rereading the sentence, and sighed (it was cute in its own way.) He tried again, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, looking back at her with a smile.

Oh, she wasn't even going to give him words. Kairi pulled him back towards her for another kiss. If he didn't get the message from the next hour, he was clueless.

**A/N: **Okay, for everyone curious and a little lost, story time, without story time. My girlfriend and I (dating for nearly 3 years now,) went through this exact thing. I was Mr. Oblivious. She changed in front of me, and I didn't even comprehend she liked me (she also meet me by my car every day, we hung out, etc.) and I liked her, I was painfully obvious about it, too. Apparently, girls suffer through this, day in and day out. That one boy they're completely into (the sweet guy who's super nice, kinda cute,) and he simply doesn't notice. I promise all of you, we do. We just think too hard on it and pass it off as girls just 'being friendly'.


End file.
